With Good Birthday Company
by vulpixfairy
Summary: A USUK AU brotherly and fluffy story that takes place before and in the same premise of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star but can be read alone. Alfred selflessly decides to spend his birthday bonding with his adopted little brother, Arthur, and make him smile after the distraught boy loses his beloved toy rabbit. Written in honour of the Fourth of July. Reviews are appreciated!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia otherwise my USUK scenarios would've been animated to satisfy the fangirl in me :) and the beautiful song 'Good Company' belongs to Walt Disney and belongs in _Oliver and Company!_

**Author's note:** Gah! I hope I'm not too late! I know I should be rewriting my old Draco/Harry HP story **Unforgettable Memories** and drafting my upcoming Dynasty Warriors stories and/or new chapters. But I was so inspired by the sweet scene between Jenny and the little cat, Oliver while rewatching _Oliver and Company_ that it made me want to write a brotherly story about them since you guys took the time to read my first AU brotherly fic **Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star**. Happy Birthday and 4th July to you, dear Alfred! I thought that perhaps I should write something brotherly instead of romantic for this occasion. So please give this new addition a chance and this is more AU brotherly fluff from me, enjoy!

**Extra note:** Or if you want something a bit more romantic, angsty and more (ahem) adult-like for the occasion, you can alternately read **Cleansing Comfort and Renewal **which was essentially my first USUK Hetalia story and it just occurred to me that the plot takes place on 4th July (even though it was submitted months after the actual date...that's me discovering Hetalia way later after my friends). It's up to you and please leave a review for that story too when you have time after reading :)

**Story notes:** Takes place before **Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star** but can be read alone. AU setting and family dynamics: big brother Alfred and little adopted brother Arthur :) May contain OOC but up to personal interpretation and be prepared for sweet brotherly bonding and fluff :) Song lyrics are in italics.

* * *

**With Good Birthday Company**

Alfred could hardly wait for tomorrow and it showed on his face as he lazily flicked through a Spiderman comic book. His bespectacled blue eyes sparkled brightly and his grin was so big that it threatened to split his face in half. How cool was it to have your birthday land on a date that celebrated the great USA's freedom from the iron clutches of the British Empire? The weather forecast promised endless sunshine for the whole day and the school Alfred and Matthew went to would be also be closed on Friday to take advantage on a long weekend in spirit of Independence Day. How could it get more perfect than this?

They had recently celebrated Matthew's modest birthday at home with his favourite foods and among his small circle of close friends and their family. He always looked forward to his twin's joyous occasion because a few days after, it would be own to follow. Then he thought of the newest family member in the form of a little boy with messy golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes and his excited grin softened into a gentle smile.

"Speaking of-"

Just then, a timid knock rapped on his slightly ajar bedroom door, interrupting his train of thoughts. He caught sight of averting green eyes peeking through the gap. The soon-to-be birthday boy placed the comic book on his bedside table and addressed to the being behind the door.

"Hey Artie...Come on in, buddy," Alfred cooed, watching the little boy carefully push the door open and trudged over to him at a slow pace, "You can come closer, I won't bite."

Artie, otherwise preferably to be called Arthur, was recently adopted into their family after their parents decided that they wanted more children. But their mother couldn't conceive anymore due to a dire health complication during the twins' birth that almost cost hers and their lives thus consequently making their birthdays three days apart. So adoption became the best option available to them. The answer to the couple's prayers came in the young grumpy yet soft-hearted and intelligent English boy who came from a children's home run by a reputable local church they go to for Sunday service. Arthur was still settling in their home but they all felt like he was already part of the family and loved him to bits unlike his biological family who never showed him the love and affection he deserved...

Leaning over his bed, the bespectacled teenager scooped the younger boy up and set him on the comforter. It was then he noticed that Arthur was hiding something behind his back. His curiosity peaked.

"What's that you got there, Artie?"

"Arthur...I'm Arthur, Alfred..." Arthur mumbled in an annoyed tone, his pale face a bit red. He pulled out the mysterious object and held it in front of him. It was a card made out of bright yellow paper and littered with glittering stickers and glued-on soft foam shapes, "Happy...uhm...early Birthday, Alfred..."

It was then he realized that his little brother made him a birthday card and it made him smile at the thoughtful gesture. He carefully took the card from the tiny outstretched hands. Then he opened the card and found a drawing of his smiling face. He also made out the scrawly handwriting written in deep red crayon that said 'Happy Birthday, Alfred. Love, Arthur." He chuckled and smiled at his adopted sibling.

"I really like it. That's an awesome thing to do, little bro."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jon-...I mean..." the little boy caught himself upon seeing Alfred's perplexed look before continuing to speak, "Daddy and mummy told me yesterday that it's going to be your birthday tomorrow so...I made one for you when we had arts and crafts today...and you're going to be busy with Matthew and your friends tomorrow so I want you to have it before you go..."

Alfred observed his little brother and shook off the mild look of surprise from his face. It did catch him off guard when the little boy addressed their parents as Mr. and Mrs. Jones. But he knew it would take a bit more time to get used to seeing their parents as his own and Arthur did his best to return the affections the adults were giving him.

"Thanks again for that, Arthur."

Arthur felt his lips upturn slightly upon seeing Alfred's cheerful face. He did like to see his new big brothers happy. Matthew gave him the hugest hug when he gave the gentle teenager his birthday card. And Alfred...he had been extra kind and attentive to him every since Mr. Fluffles...was...

Suddenly the tiny smile disappeared from the boy's face. Alfred noticed the change and gently ruffled his messy golden blonde hair.

"Hey, Artie...what's the matter?" Alfred placed the card on his bedside table and pulled the boy close. He felt the tiny body tremble in his arms, "Arthur?"

"I miss Mr. Fluffles, Alfie..." at this, Alfred made no hesitation to start going into big-brother-comforting mode. Arthur only ever called him 'Alfie' when he was extremely emotional. In this case, the teenager sensed his oncoming tears, "I miss him! That stupid frog didn't have to take him away from me! I want Mr. Fluffles!"

Alfred made hushing sounds as Arthur wept in his tank top. He hated seeing his new little brother so dispirited. The teenager was so used to Arthur angrily shouting at him when he teased and annoyed him or giving him an occasional sweet smile when he did something nice for him.

The poor boy was still hurting over the loss of his white stuffed bunny, Mr. Fluffles. It was a precious gift from the kind nun who looked after him during his time at the children's home.

The unfortunate incident happened two days ago at the daycare centre he went to. Arthur lost his toy companion to a little French boy named Francis who was older by one year. Upon their first meeting, the older boy made fun of his messy hair and thick eyebrows. Arthur consequently didn't warm up to the other boy and called him a frog while avoiding him the entire time. It was late afternoon when the children were waiting for their parents, Francis decided to make a drastic attempt to get Arthur's attention. He snatched the toy from the angered younger boy and kept it out of arm's reach to make Arthur chase after him. Arthur became very distressed when Francis discreetly packed it into his bag and took it home when his mother came to pick him up. Arthur had been inconsolable and was reduced to fitful tears when a shocked Mrs. Jones came to pick him up. The few days after, he became more listless and quiet than usual, which brought concern to Alfred and the rest of the family. It was as if Arthur had lost a piece of himself when the toy was taken away.

After the boy was finally exhausted of his tears and fell asleep, Alfred stood up and cradled the child close to him as he headed back to Arthur's bedroom. He carefully placed Arthur on his bed and covered him with the duvet. He stroked the boy's hair and hummed a random tune which he hoped would soothe his little sibling from his sorrows.

After tucking in the sheets and switched off the lights, he went to Matthew's room and knocked on the door. He needed to talk to his twin about the sudden change in plans. Alfred had to fulfill a hero's duty. Tomorrow he wouldn't be out with Matthew and his friends to go to the national fair and see the fireworks show at New York Times Square like he did on his birthday last year. Instead, he was going to bond further with Arthur and to help him cope with losing Mr. Fluffles. Matthew would understand and Alfred knew he could always rely on the soft-spoken teenager to pass on the message to his friends.

* * *

Arthur was beside with surprise when he woke up the next morning to find a fully dressed Alfred sitting on his bed, grinning at him like the Cheshire Cat. Arthur rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes and pushed himself up to sit on the mattress.

"Alfred, what are you doing here? What about Matthew and your friends?" Arthur looked at his brother with a baffled expression on his face.

The said teenager shook his head and ruffled his already messy hair. The boy scowled and pushed the larger hand away. Alfred only laughed.

"I won't be hanging out with them today. Now come along and wash up, Artie. I already told mum and dad that I'll be taking you out for the whole day so they won't miss us too terribly."

"Wait...won't you tell me where we're going?" Arthur asked as Alfred picked him up and ushered into the bathroom.

"No can do." Alfred smiled at the way Arthur was looking suspiciously at him. He bent down to his level and patted his head, "But you'll like where we'll be going, I promise. I'm just gonna get your clothes ready now and breakfast is ready downstairs."

Arthur momentarily watched his big brother rummage through his cupboard to pick him suitable clothes for the day before retreating into the bathroom. As he climbed onto his little stool to reach the sink, his mind was filled with questions on why Alfred would rather spend time with him instead of Matthew and his friends. Yet it left a warm feeling in his chest and a small smile reappeared on his young face. He retrieved his deep red toothbrush from the rinsing cup.

Now he couldn't wait to find out just what his big brother had in store for him...

* * *

"We're here," Alfred pointed to the entrance flanked by ornate black iron gates before them, "Welcome to Central Park Zoo."

Arthur's eyes widened in amazement at the sight before him. He looked up to Alfred...how did he know that he always wanted to go to this particular zoo?

"I see you often looking out towards it every time we pass by the area," Alfred answered his questioning thought. He bent down to pick him up, "Want a ride?"

The teenager hefted the surprised little boy to sit on his broad shoulders. He winced slightly when he felt the little boy grip his sandy locks with his fingers and use them as anchorage. He held onto the legs draped either side of his shoulders to fully support the English boy.

"Ready?" Alfred looked up to the peering face above him. Arthur grinned and nodded vigorously, "Let's go!"

Alfred paid the admission tickets and warned Arthur to stay close to him after observing how incredibly crowded the zoo was. After entering the zoo, Arthur struggled to keep up with his older brother, gripping onto the larger hand tightly. The sounds and sights excited the young English boy as he and Alfred visited each beautifully constructed enclosure and watched the animals basking and playing under the late morning sunshine. He also noted that the entire venue was decorated to the full with red, blue and white decorations of all types and sizes: there were draperies, balloons and streamers, all in honor of Independence Day.

The two brothers looked at all there was to see. There were exotic birds, snow monkeys, snow leopards, penguins, polar bears, tamarin monkeys and many many others for Arthur to get excited over. The little boy was unable to hide the smile from shining on his usually grumpy face as he ran to each exhibit, begging for his brother to keep up and to take more pictures. Alfred patiently fulfilled each request as he took random photos with his iPhone. He was only too content to see his little brother smiling and having fun.

Arthur spent the most time at the Californian sea lion enclosure, mesmerized by the sleek sea creatures swimming through the clear water like torpedoes. Noticing this, Alfred took the most care and precision in the pictures he took. He even recorded a short video of the moment when one of the seals momentarily swam before Arthur and interacted with the awed boy as it pressed its snout against the glass panel. Then the bespectacled teenager occupied the little boy with a sea lion hide-and-seek and counting game.

"I think that's my most favorite part of the zoo, Alfred," Arthur commented as they finally strolled away from the enclosure to allow a little girl with a purple ribbon in her short blonde hair and her look-alike big brother to get up close to the sea lions.

"Same here, little bro," Alfred agreed.

Alfred then took Arthur to Tavern on the Green to see whether the little boy would like anything from the souvenirs section. The two brothers wandered around for a while and Alfred noticed that none of the stuffed animals seemed to interest the little boy. There was boredom shining in the green eyes. The older boy supposed that after seeing all the animals up close, the toys just didn't seem to compare. Just then, Alfred felt a tug on the hem of his sleeveless hoodie. He glanced down to find the little boy looking up at him with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

"I'm hungry, Alfred..."

Alfred felt and heard both their stomachs growl, mirroring his little brother's statement. The older boy smiled and lifted Arthur to carry him in his arms.

"Alright, let's grab some lunch," Alfred suggested as they exited the zoo and headed out of the park. He held onto his tiny pale hand, "Is there anything in particular you want to eat? It's your choice."

Arthur tilted his head in thought. The first thing he wanted was to have some sweet milky tea with scones and jam or maybe some fish and chips with tartare sauce. They were his favourite foods that reminded him of his country of origin. But then again, Alfred had been so considerate to sacrifice his birthday and spend more time with him so the least he could do to make his big brother happy. And that was to try the older boy's favorite fast food even though he detested it...they could go THERE...maybe...just this once.

"Uhm...we can..." Arthur paused and coughed nervously.

"Go on, buddy," Alfred encouraged.

"We can go to...McDonald's...Alfred..."

Alfred's face was filled with incredulity but slowly and surely, a huge grin wormed onto his lips and his bespectacled eyes twinkled brightly like a fine sunny day.

"Are you sure, Artie? You don't to..."

"Arthur...not Artie..." the boy corrected his older sibling before he shrugged, now looking a bit shy, "It's my choice, Alfred. And...I just...I just want to make you happy..."

"Awww...you're so sweet, little bro," Alfred lightly pinched his brother's pudgy cheek, making Arthur frown momentarily, "I'll order you a kiddy meal I think you'll like. You won't regret it. I promise."

Although Arthur was not looking forward to what was in store, he knew he made the right choice upon seeing the beaming grin marking his big brother's jovial face. Alfred repositioned Arthur onto his back for a piggyback ride and made their way to the nearest McDonald's outlet. The little boy giggled and held on tight.

* * *

Arthur stayed close to the sandy blonde teenager as Alfred ordered their meals at the cashier. He looked around to find various people sitting around the venue while they ate and idly chatted. He ducked behind his brother's jean-clad legs when several young school-age girls waved and cooed at him, saying how cute he was. Their comments made him blush. He wished that Alfred would hurry up because their stares made him feel icky. He felt the large hand patting his golden blonde locks.

"Almost done. The guy's just putting your kiddy meal now," Alfred reassured his younger sibling, "Do you want to go and play at the playground while I wait?"

Arthur looked at the direction Alfred was pointing to. A large colourful indoor playground was what he saw. It was swarming with other children of his age as they climbed in, around and about the slides, stairs and tunnels. It did look like fun but right now, he didn't have the energy and only wanted to be near Alfred. The English boy shook his head as his answer and pressed his cheek against the denim. After a while, he felt the long legs shift.

"Let's go, Artie," Alfred carefully carried the full tray and led them to a vacant table overlooking the outskirts of Central Park. It was a lovely scenery with all the green trees and the sun shining high in the sky. Then Arthur felt himself lifted onto a chair and seated next to the teenager, "Up you get. This is yours."

While Alfred inserted the straw in his carton of orange juice, Arthur reached out for the colourful cardboard bagged meal and warily opened it. The wafting smell of fried fish greeted his nose and piqued his curiosity. He looked up to Alfred who grinned at him.

"It's the closest I can get to the food you like. That's a Filet-o-Fish meal you have there," Alfred explained as he watched Arthur carefully lifted the miniature fish burger up and unwrapped the paper, "It already has tartare sauce inside. Give it a try and here's your juice, little bro."

Arthur took a tentative small bite into the burger, tasting the fish patty and the tangy tartare sauce...

"How is it?" Alfred inquired as he unwrapped the first of his two Big Macs.

"It's...not bad..." Arthur averted his green eyes as he took a bigger bite from it. He scowled when Alfred began to snicker and his eyes gleamed with an I-told-you-so look.

"So are you going to admit that McDonald's actually produced some decent food to your taste, little bro?" Alfred teased him, "Isn't it better than your boring fish and chips?"

Arthur pouted and his annoyed face turned red, "I'm eating it only because I'm hungry, that's all!"

The litte boy wasn't going to admit that the fish burger was actually very delicious. Alfred observed his brother eating his burger in big bites while taking sips of his orange juice and nibbling the french fries. It was quite a cute and funny sight as the English boy still bore an irritated look on his pink face. The teenager chuckled and focused on his own meal. There would be another time to convince him that McDonald's was the best...

* * *

"Thanks for lunch, Alfred...it was...uhm...nice...I suppose..."

Alfred grinned and lightly ruffled his hair, "Anytime, little bro. Is there anything else you want to do before we head home?"

In truth, Arthur was feeling exhausted. His full stomach was making him drowsy but there was one more place he wanted to go to...he did want to take Mr. Fluffles there before he got taken away by that stupid frog. He felt a small lump in his throat and his eyes feeling a bit hot...

"Arthur? You alright?" Alfred cupped the boy's cheek, noticing the emerald eyes turning a bit misty, "Are you tired? Maybe we should head home so that you can nap for a bit."

"No, Alfred. I'm fine...can we look at some toys?" Arthur asked, fighting the tears and not wanting to make Alfred feel bad.

A knowing look passed over Alfred's face. It was Arthur's way of saying that he wanted to go to his favourite section in the Toys-R-Us outlet that was on their way home.

"To Care-A-Lot?"

Arthur felt glad that his big brother caught on quickly on what he wanted. The little boy nodded softly, earning a gentle smile in return.

* * *

The large toy store was packed with screaming children, begging their parents to buy them the toys they pointed or picked up. It was no wonder because the prices had dropped down to nearly half-price for Independence Day.

"Out of the way, you snails!"

"Artie!"

Alfred swiftly lifted Arthur into his arms when another boy of the former's age was having a test ride on his new skateboard and about to carelessly collide into him. The sandy blonde teenager's normally cheerful face bore an annoyed grimace as he addressed to the other boy.

"Hey! Watch it, you punk! That's my little brother you were gonna hit!" Alfred shouted, earning a rude gesture from the skateboarder in return. He softened when he turned to Arthur, "You okay, Artie?"

Arthur looked a bit shaken but he nodded to let his brother know he was unhurt. Not wanting to waste any more time, Alfred quickly navigated through the crowd to find the Care Bears section, which thankfully wasn't as packed as the Transformers, Ben 10, Bratz, My Little Pony and Barbie sections.

The Care Bears aisle was colourful and bright like a gigantic rainbow. The shelves were lined with picture storybooks, miniature and large-sized play-sets, toy pillows and plushes of all shapes and sizes. As soon as Alfred set the English boy onto the floor, Arthur immediately went to where the plushes were and gazed fondly at a certain boxed toy before him. Alfred caught up to his little brother and smiled at the endearing sight of Arthur fiddling with the plushed Grumpy Bear toy as he softly stroked its blue fur and traced over the lights on its tummy. It was one of those special plushes whereupon the belly insignias would light up in a gentle light once their tummies were pressed. And these toys appeared to be very popular with children like Arthur because they were so fluffy and soft. He recalled that Grumpy Bear was Arthur's favourite character when he introduced the show to him so it was no wonder he was drawn to this particular toy from the moment he saw it.

Alfred noticed the deep longing in the boy's deep green eyes. He had a feeling that Arthur wanted more than to just fiddle with it. He was sure that he wanted to cuddle and hug the toy and talk to it like a friend...just like he always did with Mr. Fluffles...

"I lost Mr. Fluffles, Grumpy...he was supposed to come with me the next time I visit but I broke my promise...that stupid frog took him away..." Alfred's heart melted upon seeing the sad look pass over his little face. Arthur talked to the stuffed bear as if it were real, "I hope that you're not angry with me for that...I really want you to be my friend too..."

Alfred was convinced that he had to get that toy for his brother as he continued to observe the little boy lovingly interact with the boxed toy. He only had Mr. Fluffles and then having to lose it to another child...it was unfair. The teenager discreetly checked the discounted price and found it that he would be able purchase it. That would be the perfect gift to end their outing for the day. In truth, Alfred had been saving up for a PS3 hack-and-slash game he wanted badly...but right now, his brother's happiness mattered more. He could get it another time. He just needed to wait for the following month to collect his allowance from his parents and start saving up the difference. It wasn't like the game was going to disappear off the face of the Earth.

"Bye bye, Grumpy, I'll come and visit you again...Alfred and I have to go now..." Arthur looked reluctant to leave but he tugged his brother's arm, "I'm ready, Alfred. Can we go home now?"

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred knelt down beside his brother. He patted the box that housed the Grumpy Bear plush, "Shall we bring Grumpy Bear home with us? I'm sure he'll be happy being with you."

Arthur's eyes widened before a truly happy smile crossed over his face. The little boy nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, please! You hear that, Grumpy? I can bring you home!"

"You want to carry him?"

Arthur carefully picked up the box from the shelf. Luckily it wasn't terribly big or heavy. The child's eyes sparkled like jewels as he beamed up at Alfred.

"Let's head home, okay?" Alfred suggested as they headed to the cash register.

"Okay," Arthur agreed.

* * *

It was nearly early evening when Alfred cuddled his little brother close to his front as they rode the bus back home. Arthur was looking a bit drowsy from the day's events. But his green eyes were warm and the sweet smile hadn't left his little face after Alfred allowed him to open the box and carry Grumpy home for the rest of the journey. The English boy nuzzled his cheek against Alfred's chest while he squeezed the soft stuffed bear close to him, feeling pleasantly sleepy and peaceful.

"Alfred?"

"Hmmm? What is it, Artie?" Alfred combed the messy bangs away from his brother's forehead.

The little boy allowed the silly nickname to slide past him. He was too tired to correct him, "I had a very good time today...I...I'm happy you got me Grumpy..."

"I'm glad to hear that, little bro..." Alfred nodded, "Do you...I mean. Do you still miss Mr. Fluffles? You know you can tell me anything and I won't get mad."

Arthur sleepily looked up to Alfred to find him gazing at him with loving concern. He nodded, "Yes...but..."

The little boy yawned before continuing.

"Grumpy told me something when I cuddled him...he said that Mr. Fluffles will come back some way or another...and...I have mummy...daddy...Mattie...and you, Alfie..." Arthur said shyly, his voice becoming softer and his eyelids growing heavy, "So maybe if I wish hard enough...then...ah...Mr. Fluffles will come...home..."

"Hey...you can nap for a while if you want...we still have a ways to go before we reach home."

Arthur obstinately shook his head. Alfred knew that his brother was fighting to stay awake but he would become extra cranky if he didn't have a nap before dinner. The bespectacled teenager smiled softly as he began to hum a tune from a Disney movie he was familiar with. Alfred shifted Arthur close to him and began to sing.

"_You and me together, we'll be...forever__, you'll see...we __two can be good company, you __and me...yes, __together, we two..._"

Arthur whined softly and cuddled closer to his big brother, now wanting to make himself and Grumpy more comfortable. His green eyes fluttered shut, his hands still gripping onto his hoodie and hugging his new toy close. Alfred chuckled and continued singing.

"_Together, that's you...forever__ with me...we'll__ always be good company, you __and me...yes__, together we'll be..._"

"Mmm...Alfie..." Arthur sleepily mumbled, "Pretty...song...ah..."

"Shhh...I got you, little bro..." Alfred soothed, "Go to sleep."

"Okay...Alfie..."

Alfred kept on humming the same tune as he cradled the little boy close to his chest. It was truly an endearing sight to behold and his heart swelled with growing love for the young boy who became an important part in his and his family's life. As the teenager focused on his little brother, several of the bus occupants looked on with small smiles on their faces.

* * *

When the bus finally came to their stop, Alfred carefully shifted Arthur against him and made sure the toy was secure before stepping off the bus. He grinned upon seeing Matthew at the door to greet him. The other's bespectacled sapphire blue eyes softened upon seeing the sleeping Arthur hugging Grumpy and leaning against his chest.

"Hey Mattie," Alfred greeted his twin softly so not to disturb the sleeping child. They entered the house and heard the sounds of dishes clattering and food being cooked in the kitchen, "Hmmm...smells really good in here."

"Mum and dad were wondering when you two were going to return. You both are just in time for dinner," Matthew brushed his slender fingers through the tousled golden blonde locks, "How was the outing? Was Arthur okay?"

"He's fine, bro. We both had fun at Central Park Zoo and at Toys-R-Us," Alfred reassured his twin as they sat down at the dining table.

"Ah...that explains his new companion..." Matthew saw the blue bear clutched in Arthur's tiny arms, "By the way, mum, dad and I thought that we can have our dinner outside tonight for a picnic instead. It's a nice cool night and mum's cooked all your favourite foods."

"Awesome, bro. Hey, thanks for letting my friends know about the sudden change in plans. I hope they weren't too disappointed."

"No, they weren't, Alfred, they understood the situation after I called them on your behalf. But they still came over anyway to deliver their gifts to you so I left them in your room. Kiku and Feliciano said they'll drop by tomorrow morning to see whether you'll be free."

"Then I'll have to make it up to them and the rest of the group next time. I'm just gonna text them both to confirm about tomorrow...ah?" Alfred took out his iPhone and was surprised to find many recent text messages from Kiku, Feliciano and his other school friends, all wishing him 'Happy Birthday', "Huh...I must have received them on the bus ride home..."

Just after Alfred finished texting his thanks to his friends for the birthday wishes and to confirm tomorrow's plans, a soft yawn caught their attention. Alfred looked down to find Arthur stretching in his arms and rubbing his eyes with a free hand.

"Hey Arthur, you're up. How're you feeling?" Alfred asked as he helped Arthur sit up on his lap.

"I'm fine...thanks, Alfred," then his green eyes brightened when he saw Matthew before him. He smiled and held up Grumpy Bear for his other brother to see, "Hi Matthew, look what Alfred got me. He got me Grumpy Bear and his belly lights up. See?"

"That's really cool," Matthew smiled as he patted the little boy's head.

"Maybe Grumpy can play with Kumajiro next time?" Arthur asked, referring to the stuffed polar bear Matthew received as his birthday present from Alfred yesterday. Matthew was fun when it came to playing pretend games and he was a great storyteller too.

"Of course, I'm sure they'll be great friends, Arthur."

"Matthew, honey!" their mother called from the kitchen, "All the food's prepared! Can you help your father bring the dishes outside?"

"Sure, mum!" Matthew called back, "Hey, Alfred, why don't you and Arthur head outside first while I help mum and dad. Oh and can you unroll the big blanket we left on the lawn and turn on the porch lights?"

"No prob, Mattie. Come on, buddy, you want to play with the swing set while we wait?"

"Only if Grumpy can have a ride, Alfred."

* * *

After setting up the blanket on the dewed grass and switched on the porch lights, Alfred pushed Arthur and Grumpy Bear on separate swings. He and Matthew used to play on it frequently when they were little boys themselves. Now it was set up again after years of storage so that Arthur can play on it.

Alfred breathed in the fresh air. It was a cool breezy night and the night sky was beautifully clear with the stars just beginning to peek. They certainly had the right idea to have dinner outside.

"Hey guys, dinner's here," Matthew called out as he and their parents carried out the dishes and laid them on the blanket one by one. The last thing they did was to bring out their presents.

The family sat on the blanket and the three boys watched eagerly as Mrs. Jones took away the dish domes to reveal the food they prepared. It was a fabulous spread. There were fried chicken drumsticks, mini beef burgers, buttered potatoes-in-jackets, a huge platter of carrot, celery and cucumber sticks with homemade thousand island dressing and crispy cheesy breadsticks. A pitcher of freshly-made lemonade accompanied the feast. The delicious smells were tantalizing and making the boys' mouths water.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Mrs. Jones beamed as she kissed Alfred's forehead while Mr. Jones grinned and ruffled his sandy locks, "Your father and I thought you deserve a wonderful treat for being so good to your new little brother on your birthday. What you did for Arthur was truly selfless."

"You guys...you're all awesome...the food looks awesome!" Alfred grinned widely.

"Here, Alfred. Open my present first," Matthew said as he handed him a small package wrapped in white wrapping paper littered with maple leaves, "Happy Birthday, brother."

Alfred tore open the paper to find a white box. He opened it to find two silver dog tags threaded on a chain resting on the black tissue paper. Inscipted on the dog tags were today's date of his birthday and the message 'Brothers and Best Friends Forever. With Love, Matthew'. Alfred pulled Matthew in for a hug and a noogie before he slipped the dog tags over his head, the silver metal shining in the moonlight and the porch lights. Arthur, fascinated by the shiny pendants, scooted closer to have a closer look whereupon the birthday boy allowed the little English boy to cup the pendants in his hands to read the lettering.

"Son, this is from me and your mother," Mr. Jones smiled and handed him a thin rectangular present wrapped in royal blue metallic paper, "Happy Birthday, my boy."

Alfred felt the package. It couldn't be what he thought it was...he didn't want to get his hopes up. He tore the wrapping paper and gasped with pleasant surprise at what he held in his hands. It was the PS3 game that he badly wanted! Now he could show it off to Kiku tomorrow since the Japanese boy loved video games as much as he did. How did they know? No one besides Matthew knew about about it...unless...

"Matthew helped us in choosing the game. We know we said that you will have to earn your allowance to get what you want but we think for your special day, you deserve it, son."

"Thank you, mum and dad. You guys are the greatest!"

"Let's dig in, shall we?" Mrs. Jones chimed.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

The food was plentiful and delicious. For little Arthur, it really was the best food he ever tasted. He particularly loved the baked potatoes and the crispy cheese breadsticks. Mrs. Jones observed the little boy's positive reaction and smiled at him.

"I'll make some more cheesy breadsticks for you to bring for your afternoon snack when you go to the daycare centre on Monday, honey," she promised, making Arthur nod and smile shyly.

"Thanks, mummy..."

Then Arthur observed Alfred who was eating with gusto with a huge grin on his face. His big brother must really love his food that much and he could see why. Before long, the plates were left nearly empty. The three boys helped their parents carry the crockery into the kitchen and folded up the blanket. Alfred quickly ran upstairs to store away his game before rejoining his brothers outside.

While Mrs. Jones quickly rinsed the dirty dishes to put into the dishwasher, Mr. Jones brought out a packet of sparklers and a lighter. Arthur was forbidden to hold a sparkler out of concern over accidental burns. But the young boy was content to watch his big brothers as they swung the sparklers like magic wands. They were a pretty sight to see as the sparkles fizzled like magic while leaving fluorescent trails of lingering light behind. Just then, they heard the faint booming sounds and spotted faint flashes of colourful lights in the distance. The fireworks display in the city had already started.

"Alfred?"

Alfred looked down to see Arthur tugging his jeans, "What is it, little bro?"

"Are you sad that you're missing the big fireworks?" Arthur asked, his green eyes looking slightly dispirited.

Alfred shook his head, kneeling down to the little boy's level, "Nope. I'm happy where I am now. And besides..."

The teenager tilted the little boy's chin up and smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm having the time of my life with you here. You, Mattie, mum and dad just made this birthday one of the best ever."

"Really?"

"Really really, little bro," Alfred noticed Arthur starting to shiver and Matthew putting on his sweater. He wrapped the little boy in his arms, "Better?"

"Yeah..." Arthur responded as he cuddled up to his chest.

"Boys!" the three boys turned to see their mother waving at them while their father joined her side, "It's time for cake!"

The twins and their youngest sibling's eyes gleamed, suddenly feeling hungry again. They quickly ran inside to join their parents and sat down at the dining table where the birthday cake was proudly displayed. It was a beautiful chocolate bundt cake sitting on a blue platter, drizzled in vanilla buttercream icing and decorated with fresh raspberries and blueberries. The sweet and heavy scent of baked chocolate wafted deliciously in the air. A candle shaped in the number 16 was the final touch. Their father retrieved the lighter and lit the candle.

"Make a wish, sweetheart," Mrs. Jones encouraged.

Alfred closed his eyes in thought...he really didn't have anything to wish for...not for himself, anyway. But...he would make one for Arthur. After all, a birthday wish shouldn't be wasted. He opened his eyes and blew the candle out, the sounds of his family cheering around him.

"What did you wish for, Alfred?" Matthew asked who was now supporting Arthur on his lap.

Alfred grinned, "It's a secret, bro. Can't spill the beans otherwise it won't come true."

Matthew rolled his eyes but smiled all the same while he accepted his and Arthur's cake slices from Mr. Jones, "Well, I hope your wish will come true all the same."

Alfred's gaze softened upon seeing Arthur happily nibbling his cake slice while pretending to feed some to Grumpy. The English boy sensed his stare and looked up at him. Then he smiled, his green eyes bright and wide. The birthday boy grinned back and ruffled his sibling's golden blonde locks.

'I hope so too.'

* * *

Alfred plopped onto his bed with a deep sigh as soon as he exited the bathroom after a hot shower. The exhaustion of the day finally set in and he felt pleasantly tired. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the pile of presents Matthew mentioned. But right now, he just didn't have the energy to retrieve them and start opening them...he could leave that to tomorrow when Kiku and Feliciano would arrive for their visit in the morning.

He glanced at Arthur's birthday card that hadn't left his bedside table since yesterday night and smiled. Who would've thought that today would turn out to be a great birthday? And it all started in changing his plans to spend time with Arthur...

"Alfred?"

The said teenager sat up and found Arthur peeking through his slightly ajar door, "Hey come on in, Arthur."

Arthur walked over to Alfred's bed and tried to climb up. But he was having trouble gripping onto the slippery cotton sheets since he was still clutching Grumpy Bear close to him. Alfred chuckled and easily lifted up his brother and his new toy to pull him close and cuddle him. The little boy sleepily laid his cheek against his chest and his thick eyebrows scrunched up with mild surprise upon seeing his birthday card still left on the table.

"My card is still there, Alfred?"

"Of course, it's a great gift. I'm going to keep it in my special folder so that I won't lose it."

"You don't have to..." Arthur looked down on his lap where Grumpy Bear was sitting, "It's nothing that special."

"It is to me, little bro. Don't think otherwise," Alfred reassured the little boy, "Hey, it's getting late. Tomorrow's going to be busy. You'll be going out to the shops with mum and Mattie and I'll be with my friends. You want me to tuck you into bed?"

Arthur shook his head and scooted closer. Alfred raised his eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Arthur?"

"Can...can I sleep with you tonight?" Arthur requested shyly, "You won't even know I'm here..."

Alfred responded by hugging the boy close and buried them both under the sheets and comforter. It was a rare occasion that the little boy would choose to sleep either with his big brothers and Alfred was one not to pass up the opportunity, "You needn't have to ask, Artie."

"Not Artie..." Arthur whined and weakly punched his brother's chest before cuddling closer with his bear squashed in the middle.

"Let me help you get settled in, buddy..." the teenager cushioned the little boy's head with one of his smaller pillows and made sure he was tucked in cosily, "There you go...snug as a bug in a rug."

Arthur giggled slightly at the rhyme before a great yawn escaped him, "Alfie..."

"Shhh...go to sleep now, Artie..."

The teenager watched his youngest brother drifting off to dreamland with a soft sigh and his heart swelled with tenderness at the serene sight. He took off his spectacles to leave them on the bedside table next to his birthday card and made himself more comfortable on the bed. He carded his long fingers through the English boy's messy hair and decided to sing to him and bless him with pleasant dreams for the night.

"_You and me together, we'll be...forever__, you'll see...__we'll always be good company...you __and me...just__ wait and see..._"

Then Alfred switched off his bedside lamp, the room darkening instantly save for the golden glow from the outside streetlamps emitting through the window. He pressed his lips on the boy's forehead before drawing him close and laid his own hazy head on his soft pillow. He closed his tired eyes and allowed his lethargic body to be cocooned within the sheets and basked in the little boy's presence next to him.

"Alfie...happy...bir...birthday..." Arthur's slurred voice drifted into the teenager's ears.

A heartfelt sleepy smile graced Alfred's lips.

"Thanks...Artie..."

**The End!**

* * *

**Omake: A Birthday Wish Come True**

Monday arrived all too soon and the boys returned to their normal routines: the twins went to school and Arthur to the daycare centre while their parents worked. It was late afternoon when the teenage boys returned home after their extra-curricular activities: Alfred from basketball practice and Matthew from the culinary club.

"Mum! Arthur! We're home!" Alfred called out as he and his twin brother entered the house after being dropped off by the school bus.

"Welcome home," their mother greeted her sons as she looked up from her embroidery at the dining table, "There's some egg and cheese sandwiches in the microwave if you boys are hungry."

"Thanks, mum. I think I will help myself to one," Matthew headed into the kitchen.

"Arthur?" Alfred called the little boy but received no reply.

"He's napping now, Alfred. He had quite a day at the daycare centre," Mrs. Jones was now smiling, "And something wonderful happened: Arthur finally got Mr. Fluffles back."

The last statement caught Alfred's attention and his bespectacled eyes brightened, "Really, mum? That's great! How did he manage to get the bunny back?"

"Another little boy named Francis Bonnefoy took Mr. Fluffles in order to get Arthur to chase him. It was an effort to be friends with him. I believe the little thing was jealous that Arthur was paying more attention to the toy than him so he thought that by taking it, Arthur will have no choice but to play with him instead..." she recalled what the daycare worker relayed to her when she came to pick up her youngest son, "From what I was told, his parents eventually found out about it and were really angry with him."

"That sounds so twisted, mum..." Alfred shook his head incredulously, "Are kids this weird?"

"Well, it's very tricky to understand how a child thinks, sweetie. But what matters is everything turned out alright in the end. I'm going to stitch Arthur's name on his stuffed toys after his nap so that he won't lose them should this happen again."

"What about Francis?"

"Arthur was playing with him when I came to pick him up. It was quite a cute sight even though Arthur refused to let Francis hold Mr. Fluffles. But I will have to get Arthur to stop calling Francis a 'frog'," their mother chuckled, "I have this funny feeling that the little French boy just might become his first friend..."

"Did you say Francis Bonnefoy, mum?" Matthew came out of the kitchen. He shook his head with a resigned smile on his gentle face when she nodded in affirmation, "So he caused Arthur grief over Mr. Fluffles? I think I need a little talk with him the next time I see him..."

"You know him, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"Sort of. Mrs. Bonnefoy is my French teacher and I do see her son on some occasions after school. I usually keep him occupied until Mrs. Bonnefoy is ready to go home. He's a sweet child but he is also quite lonely and pushy. He has very few friends of his age and not many children like to play with him because he always want their attention focused on him...it seems that his habit of taking other children's toys hasn't abated just yet."

"Ah, I see...anyway, I think I'll go and check up on Arthur to see whether he's up," Alfred declared as he headed upstairs.

* * *

Alfred dumped his schoolbag on his bed before heading to Arthur's room. He quietly opened the door to find the English boy fast asleep in his bed. He was clutching Grumpy Bear and Mr. Fluffles close to his chest and a content smile grazed his little lips. The teenager smiled at the cute sight as he sat down on the bed to continue observing him sleep. After a while, Arthur finally stirred and opened his eyes. Upon seeing Alfred, he hugged the older boy tightly.

"Look look, Alfred! I got Mr. Fluffles back!" Arthur eagerly cried out as he held out the white stuffed rabbit.

"So I see, Arthur. I'm glad he's found his way back to you. I heard that Francis was the one who took him," Alfred grinned, "Did you say thank you to Francis once he returned Mr. Fluffles to you?"

"Yes, I did...but he's mean to take Mr. Fluffles away from me," Arthur's face soured.

"I know it's wrong of Francis to do what he did. But I think you should give him a chance and get to know him better. Perhaps he just wants to be your friend. Mum told me you two were playing together when she came to pick you up."

"I was only playing with him to make sure he wouldn't kidnap Mr. Fluffles again...he didn't so I guess he wasn't that bad...but he's still a stupid frog..." the little boy pouted.

'I guess that it will take quite a long while for him to get over his dislike for Francis but for now...'

Alfred watched his little brother playing with his two precious toys. Arthur gave a particularly fond cuddle with Mr. Fluffles, his normally scowling face brightened with a soft smile.

'I'm just happy that my birthday wish to reunite Mr. Fluffles with Artie had come true...'

**The Real End!**

* * *

**Author's note: **Wow...I had never intended for this story to be that long...but I am satisfied with the way it turned out. I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this lengthy, fluffy and brotherly story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, I better get back to my other stories before I lose inspiration. Please leave reviews when you can because they feed the writer's soul, make them feel loved and let us know how we can improve ourselves :)

And once again...Happy Independence Day and Happy Birthday, Alfred F. Jones!


End file.
